Pokemon Love
by Fangs and blood
Summary: The world needs saving from the ultimate champion but no one knows who it is. psycis and her freinds have to go nd beet all the leaugs and become masters.
1. Chapter 1

(AN: I do not own pokemon. This is a bit dark so do not read if you do not like it. There are gay shiping and such so really if you are against it then you should not be reading it. )

It was a cold day in pallet town. I was reading a book on my bead. My name is Psycina Flamedeath and I am a seventeen year old pokemon trainer. I have not gone on my adventure because I was not alowed to. Nut I am now.

I quickly got on my black t shirt with simple plan stuffon it, a black hoodie, and black lether pants. I also put on a pair of black knee high leather boots with lots of straps.

I grabed my bag and walked to oaks lab because he wanted ot see me.

"Hello psycina it is time for you to get your pokemon. I only have one left but you can have it." Oak said handing me a pokeball.

"ok, what is it?" I asked taking the pokeball and sending out the pokemon. It was an eevee.

The eevee was wight with long furr and blue were the silver would be and sparkled. It had a black bow around it's left ear and a dark purple one around it's right.

"Hello my name is Mistic." The eevee said and I gasped.

"I didn't know that pokemon could talk." I chuckled picking up Mistic with my mind. "I am Psycina and I can use psychis powers and controll shadows and fire."

"Cool, I have to tell you something. I was sent to be your partner by my master Lucian, who kneeds your help. We have to take over the leauge and become the ultimate champion so that people are safe. Sadly no one knows who it is so we have to sdo all the leagues to ty and find out." Mistic said and I gasped fearfuly.

"But I cant I am just a teen and i don't know how to do that. I cant even control my powers properly." i sobed lightly." I am scared mistic, I don't think I can do it."

"Of course you can. You are are champion of the profecy. Even Will says so and he isn't supoed to use that part of his power too much."

Nodding in understanding I left. When i got outside I saw Ash standing by the lab. He has long wight hair in a pony tail, a red hat protecting his red eyes, a black hoodie and red shorts on with black boots.

Bside him was a pikachu with very light fur and sililar eyes. They were both albino.

"helly Psycio how are you today?" Ash asked smiling as he walked up.

"Good." i responded sadly avoinding eye contact as Gary walked up.

Gary had short messy orange hair, black skin and deep blue eyes. he had on a blue t shirt with GC stuff on it and black riped jeand and blue boots.

With him was a dark blue jigglypuff beside him, wthat didn't look normal. It looked like it had flowers all over it and was maybe and ice type.

"Were did you get the Jiggly puff arent those rair?" I gasped realising it was an alolan form.

"My granpa gave it to me." Gary chuckled befor we started to battle, a one on one on one between me him and ash.

It was l aong fight and in the end I won useing covet and tackle. It was a fun fight, and grat to watch.

"Good job Psycis you did good." gary smiled walking off with his fainted pokemon.

"You really did." Ash smiled picking up pickachu and running after Gary.

"We should go as well." Said mystic and i nodded, leaving toward veridian city.


	2. Chapter 2

(AN: I till do not own Pokemon. I tryed really hard on this so I hope you like it. Also major character intro duction. ;) )

I smiled as i reached the city walking into the pokemon center i healed mystic and got a room for the night. Then i wnet to the pokemart to by pokeballs.

"We only sell to those who do physicl labor.' the cahiere said and i gave him the finger grrabing balls and leaving without paying becuase he was a bitch.

"i know he was rude but you do not tell." a man said froom behing me. I turned to see a sexy man with long lavender hair and lavender glasses, concelaing lavender eyes. He had on a dark magent suit on and a black choaker.

beside him as a gerapherig, an espeon, a bronzong, and a guardivoir. They all were normal but they had on chkers and collars that were black and the guardivoir was shiny.

"What do you know?" I snapped angerly

"I am lucian and I am the one who sent you Mistic." luina smiled

(An: I know it is shprt, but the next one will be longer dont worry)


End file.
